Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Ezio Auditore da Firenze '(June 24th 1459 AD - November 30th 1524 AD) was a member and Mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood during the Renaissance. Biography Early Life Ezio was born in Florence on June 24th 1459 AD. He appeared to be a stillborn at first, but quickly started crying. Growing up, Ezio was apprenticed to Giovanni Tornabuoni, who worked alongside the Auditore International Bank. In 1476 AD, Ezio's brother Federico encouraged him to talk to Cristina Vespucci. Ezio's awkwardness caused Cristina to leave without telling him her name. Ezio secretly followed her home, where she was confronted by Vieri de' Pazzi. Cristina rejected Vieri, who tried to force himself on her, causing Ezio to intervene. He and Vieri fought, with Ezio emerging as the winner. While Vieri ran away, Cristina thanked Ezio and introduced herself. They kissed and a relationship started between them. Later that year, Ezio and Federico had a gang fight with Vieri's gang. Ezio and Federico emerged as the victors with Vieri running away again, although Ezio gained a scar on his lip. At Federico's insistence, Ezio saw a doctor about his lip, then had a race with Federico to a church roof. Ezio won the race, but as they were about to head home, he saw Cristina's window was open and decided to visit her while Federico went home. ''To be added Pazzi Conspiracy To be added Venetian Conspiracy To be added Battle of Forlì To be added Mission to Aragon To be added Bonfire of the Vanities To be added Confrontation in the Vatican On December 28th 1499 AD, Ezio infiltrated the Vatican with the intention of assassinating Rodrigo Borgia. To be added Siege of Monteriggioni To be added Siege of Viana To be added Attack on Prince Suleiman To be added Riot at the Harbour of Theodosius To be added Destruction of the Great Chain To be added Fight for the Masyaf Keys To be added Death On November 30th 1524 AD, Ezio went shopping with Sofia and Flavia. Feeling ill, he sat down on a bench while Sofia and Flavia bought groceries. Right after telling a young man to stop berating the women of Florence, Ezio had a heart attack. He looked at Sofia and Flavia as he rested his head on the bench and passed away. Legacy Thanks to Ezio's actions, the Assassins managed to control many European cities in the following centuries. His descendants were key members of the Assassins. In 2012 AD, Clay Kaczmarek and Desmond Miles relived Ezio's genetic memories with the Animus. Collectively from their Animus sessions, they learned enough to stop the Second Disaster. In 2013 AD, Abstergo Entertainment considered using Ezio's memories in their works, but decided against it. In 2014 AD, Melanie Lemay noted Ezio would be a good candidate for a series based on historical serial killers. In 2017 AD, Osto Berg relived Ezio's memories to graft his abilities onto himself. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Eagle Vision: '''Because Ezio had a higher concentration of dormant Isu genetics, he could use Eagle Vision. Over time, he also learned to use the more advanced form of Eagle Sense. ** ''To be added Abilities * '''Bomb-Crafting: '''Through tutoring by Piri Reis and Yusuf Tazim, Ezio learned how to make bombs. * '''Freerunning: '''Ezio was a skilled freerunner. * '''Master Combatant: '''Ezio was a masterful combatant. * '''Master Marksman: ''To be added'' * 'Pickpocket: '''Ezio was a talented pickpocket. Former Weapons and Equipment * Apple of Eden 6 * Armour of Altaïr * Armour of Brutus * Assassin Seals * Auditore Cape * Bombs * Codex Pages * Crossbow * Dual Hidden Blades ** Hidden Gun ** Hookblade ** Poison Blade * Ezio's First Assassin Robes * Ezio's Second Assassin Robes * Ezio's Third Assassin Robes * Parachutes * Poison Darts * Smoke Bombs * Sword * Throwing Knives Gallery Ezio Auditore 2.png|Ezio in his 20s and 30s Ezio Auditore 4.png|Ezio with the Armour of Altaïr Ezio.png|Ezio in his 40s Ezio Auditore 5.png|Ezio with the Armour of Brutus Ezio Auditore 3.png|Ezio in his 50s Trivia ''To be addedCategory:Earthrealm Category:Human Category:Earth (Planet) Category:553 BBY Births Category:488 BBY Deaths Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Brotherhood Category:Assassin Mentor